Gyro
Gyro (ジャイロ, Jairo) is the founder and former king of the Neo-Green Life autonomous region. As a human, he suffered an abusive childhood at the hands of an alcoholic father. His ambition is to spread evil throughout the world. Gyro's tenacity and pride as a former king allowed him to keep all of his human memories and break free of the Chimera Ant Queen's control, vacating her domain. Gyro is also in NGL at the same time as Gon and Killua, though they never meet. His current location is unknown, though it has been speculated by his former comrades that he has gone to Meteor City. Appearance Gyro initially appears in chapter 203, wearing a large down coat. During his flashback, Gyro is drawn as a black silhouette. Personality Having spent his youth in a construction camp, Gyro is both rational and productive. Gyro's goal is to disseminate evil throughout the world. Despite years of abuse from his father, Gyro only loses his humanity following the realization that no one ever loved him. He has since become a cruel and ruthless man. After being consumed by the Chimera Ant Queen, Gyro is the first to retain individual will. His malevolence and determination are second to none and now, having been reborn as a different species, is completely disconnected from the human race. Background Gyro grew up in a construction camp; he learned how to mix concrete and lay bricks before he learned how to even talk. Gyro's reticent father was akin to a god to him, despite spending the days in a drunken haze while imposing strict conditions on the boy--beating him at the slightest annoyance or impulse. After returing from work, Gyro was forced to stay on the top bunk of his bed and denied access to the outside world, except for when he needed to use the communal washroom during the daytime. He was not allowed to leave his house after 9 PM. Gyro's father hammered into him the mantra "Don't ever make trouble for anyone"--words Gyro always treasured. Even amidst the abuse Gyro constantly suffered, the boy always respected his father and believed that he truly loved him. There were two reasons for Gyro's faith: first was the belief that his father took care of him after nearly dying from an illness at the age of five. The second was that his father never once told him to leave; both made Gyro proud. However, at the age of twelve, Gyro snaps when another boy makes fun of his father. Outraged, Gyro attacked the boy and was badly beaten. Thereafter, the boy revealed that Gyro's father never took care of him when he was sick--it was the old neighbor next door instead. His father had been getting hammered, as usual. Gyro`s father then walked past the two, looked the other way, and walked away from the scene. Gyro then understood that his life is insignificant to the universe as a whole: he was no one. Shortly afterwards, Gyro took a hammer, smashed his drunken father's skull, took all of his money, and left the camp. Nine years later, Gyro formed NGL. He is then killed and eaten after the Chimera Ants invade NGL and reborn as a fellow ant. But, due to his strong will and unyielding pride as a king, Gyro retains his human memories, ignores the Queen's orders, and leaves the NGL hive. Plot Chimera Ant Arc Gyro's location after the Queen`s death is unknown, but it is believed that he is trying to rebuild his empire again. During the seize on the Republic of East Gorteau's palace, both Welfin and Ikalgo realize that Gyro was their king during their previous lives. Welfin still believes that Gyro is alive and is determined to find him. Thus, following the events culminating at the national rally in East Gorteau, Welfin, Hina, and Bizeff all depart to Meteor City to find Gyro. Trivia *Gyro's name is derivative from the baseball pitch typically thrown in Japan known as the gyroball; Knuckle, Shoot, and Palm are similarly named after baseball pitches. Category:Characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Nen users